All It Took Was A Little Push
by crazytheatrekid14
Summary: Jacob and Nessie falling in love...a cute little story of a not-so-normal couple. I have no idea where the title came from...and this summary is bad.
1. Chapter 1

Hello all :) This is just gonna be a multichaptered thingy. I wanted to experiment with the whole Jacob/Nessie idea...and this is what I came up with. Just a beginning...Let me know what you think :)

Jacob's POV

I looked at her, I couldn't stop doing that lately. She just grew up right before my eyes, like I could watch her grow taller, literally. Renesmee was the one. Now, if only Edward would understand that Nessie is old enough, or rather mature enough to start dating me. Just because he is the dad doesn't mean he gets to make every decision for her. Besides, if Nessie wants it, Nessie gets it, most of the time. Take her car for instance, she wanted the best car on the market, and got it. So, if she chooses to date me then fine, he will have to deal. Bella however knew that I loved Nessie and couldn't wait for Nessie to know I had imprinted on her. If only I could know how she felt about me, she seemed to just want to stay friends, but you never know with her. She is a great actress, she has to be in this crazy family with reputations built on lies made by us.

Once again I turned to her, the way her bronze hair fell to the middle of her back, how it shined in the sun. And her eyes, the beautiful chocolate brown eyes I know and love, they sparkle when she gets happy, which is pretty frequently. And finally, her body. She had the ideal body, slender and curvy, with long legs and was the most graceful person ever. I watched as she played with Seth and she was fast, which only made her more attractive. She and Seth would always wrestle, Seth always thought he could take her, he didn't have half a chance.

"C'mon Seth! You hafta try," yelled Nessie as she caught him off guard, again.

"Yeah Seth, being beaten by a girl must suck, especially a 5 year old one," I yelled. Nessie laughed and Seth growled at me. I could hear Emmett laughing back in the house. "Good one Jake." he yelled and I heard Blondie hiss.

"Nessie! Want to stop wrestling with a baby and go cliff diving?"

"Sure. Let me go change," she shouted as she ran to the cottage to get into her swimsuit. Oh crap. I forgot about that. Being alone with Nessie in a bathing suit. Great idea Jake.

Renesmee POV

Finally! Jake wanted to do something alone for today, I was so sick of being around other people when I was with him, which seemed to be all of the time nowadays. I threw on my blue zebra print bikini, comfy shorts, and a cami, trying to look cute without looking like I was trying too hard. He had to be waiting by now so I decided to jump into my car. My beautiful car, a brand spanking new 2010 Chevy Cobalt, custom paint job that was an icy blue. I loved my car, as did so many other people. The interior was all black leather and I had the best sound system in all of Forks, Jake was so jealous.

As I pulled up to him he ran over and jumped into the passenger seat. Wow, the way he just did that made him look really attractive, more so than usual I mean. The way his muscles rippled and the big grin he had on his face. It was lovely to look at him and be able to call him mine. Oh wait! That's right! Jake just wants to be friends, what are you thinking Renesmee? "Ready," I asked.

"Yeah. Are we going on the lower one again or are you ready to tackle the tall one?"

"Let's try the tall one today. I'm in a risky mood."

"Alrighty then. Step on it!"

Just as we pulled in a plan had started in my mind. I was going to tell Jacob today. I had to. It was eating me up inside knowing that I love him and he may never know. He could imprint soon, on anyone. As we were walking up towards the cliff he casually grabbed my hand. To anyone else we would look like a couple, for us this was normal Nessie and Jake best friend stuff. Yay, always 'just friends.'

Jacob's POV

We were holding hands, but only friends. Awesome. I knew she didn't feel the way I did but i was hoping that sometime soon she would.

Regardless, I was telling her today that I had imprinted on her, maybe that would change things, hopefully in a good way. As we climbed to the tall cliff I probably went over thirty ways to tell her but nothing seemed perfect enough. Not for her. When I tell her it has to be smooth, romantic, not at all the way I told Bella I was in love with her. That attempt was tactless and dumb, not to mention Edward almost killed me after that one. Well, he will most definetely kill me after this one.

We reached the top of the cliff and she looked over the edge, I saw the scared look on her face that she always has up here. I walked over to her and whispered into her ear, "Boo."

"JACOB BLACK," she screamed as she jumped back 4 feet, literally.

"What? I was just playing," I said trying not to laugh.

" I am already freaking out! I don't need a heart attack on top of it!"

"Is that possible?"

"Seriously? Good question, i'll have to ask grandpa tonight."

I pulled off my shirt and shoes to get ready to jump. As she took of her shorts and tank top I was already having fantasies. It was going to be a long day. Edward is going to kill me.

Renesmee's POV

Wow, shirtless Jacob = happy Nessie. I got out of my cami and shorts trying to calm myself. I can barely look at him let alone tell him that I am in love with him. It had to be done sometime so I walked over to him and just waited for something to come out of my mouth, nothing did. I sneaked a peek at him and he was looking at me, like blatently staring, the way Sam look at Emily, or Quil at Claire. Then it clicked. No freaking way did Jacob imprint on me! There is no way in hell that had happened! Someone would have told me by now, right?

"Why are you looking at me like that," I asked him, catching him off guard.

'What do you mean," he said automatically looking away.

"I mean it was like the way a wolf looks at his imprint. It was weird."

"Well, Nessie, you have the maturity of a 16 year old, so it's time you know."

"Know what?" Now it was getting weird. Jacob told me everything, and vice versa. We knew one another's ticklish spots, favorites of everything; food, colors, places. Why couldn't he just say something. What was he hiding?

Psst! Hey! Reader! See that blue button that says 'review'? click it. A mysterious thing happens. Go ahead! Don't be shy!


	2. Chapter 2

**And my updating skills suck. I just got assigned like 3 projects for the same class...gah. 2 done. Research paper to go. ANYWAY. Here is chapter 2...wherin the fun begins :)**

Jacob's POV

I couldn't do it. but now that I had opened my big mouth I guess I had no choice. Here goes nothing. "Renesmee Carlie Cullen, you know everything about me except for one thing. I am totally and completely in love with you. I have been since you were born."

She didn't say anything. So I just kept going. "After your mom had you Rose took you downstairs. Your dad and I worked over your mom's body to get his venom through her system to keep her alive. At the time the only reason I was doing it was because I couldn't let her go. I walked downstairs and heard Rose cooing at you. I figured that I may as well kill it. It had already killed Bella, how much would they still want it? Then I walked over to you and Rose. Our eyes met and suddenly the girl upstairs lying on the operating table was no longer the love of my life. The baby in her arms was. Just after that I heard Bella's heart go nuts because the venom had started working. Everything was at equilibrium, I had found my one true love, my imprint and Bella, my best friend, was still alive."

I stopped, waiting for her to say something. She had tears in her eyes so I knew I had said something wrong. She walked away from me, pacing with this look in her eyes like I was crazy. Then she looked at me, walked over and said, "I remember that. I remember you looking at me, and Auntie Rose feeding me, I heard my dad upstairs with someone else that I didn't recognize, they were mad at one another. Then the mystery person came dowstairs and looked at me, not with hatred but out of love. Look."

With that she showed me everything she just said, proving she remembered. Now it was my turn to not speak. I had nothing to say. Apparently neither did she because she ran from where we were and jumped off the cliff. Suddenly, adrenaline kicked in and I sped after her jumping off the cliff directly after her. She was screaming but landed cleanly, just like I taught her. As I came up out of the water she swam over to me and breathed, "I'm sorry for doing that. But, I figured I should get it done when I was happy and ignorant."

"What do you mean? I thought you didn't reciprocate the feelings."

"Are you insane? I thought you didn't love me like I love you. I was getting ready to tell you when you were looking at me like that. After that look I just couldn't speak because it clicked in my head but I thought I was crazy-" I cut her off with my lips crushing to hers.

"Stop talking craziness Nessie. Of course I love you."

"I love you too." Once again I kissed her, not even caring that Edward is going to kill me.

Renesmee POV

He just kissed me. Twice. I never thought that would happen, well maybe in my dreams, but not in reality. "We should get back before Bella and Edward flip," he said against my lips.

"But why? I like this."

"Yeah and so do I but, your father won't. So, let's get you home and on the way we can think of ways to tell them."

"I guess. Let's go." We swam out of the water and walked back up to the cliff, got our clothes and went ot my car. Jake wanted to run but I reminded him about my car, so he agreed, big shock. We decided to just think about how much we both love eachother and my dad would probably, hopefully, catch the hint. If he didn't then we would drop hints to my mom. She would understand. And the last resort was to just come out and say that we wanted to date.

As we climbed out of the car all I thought about was Jake, and how I couldn't live without him. I heard my dad slam a door, I don't know which one, although I knew it had shattered. Then I heard my mom, she was not happy we had come home now, and was mumbling ot herself indistinctly. We walked into the kitchen and I got a glass of water, while staring a Jake. I think my dad finally got the message because he just dropped the glass coffee tabletop he was cleaning.

"Renesmee? Can I see you upstairs please." my dad asked thorugh his teeth.

"Sure. 10 seconds?"

"Fine, your room."

Great. Now I was going to get lectured about having 'inappropriate thoughts for someone my age.' Great plan Jake, smart thinking on your part. I sighed as I walked up the stairs to my room. My dad was sitting in the rocking chair in the corner of my room. "Hi daddy," I said trying to be as innocent as possible.

"Renesmee, how much do you love Jake? Your head says more than a friend, but I can't tell if your lying."

"I'm not lying." I walked over to him and presed my hand to his cheek showing him just about everything that happened at the cliffs. I must of let my mind wander because suddenly I was showing him the kiss in the water. He stormed out of my room and to the kitchen, snarling. My mom got to him first, to try and figure out why he was holding Jacob against the wall with all of his strength. Jacob looked totally confused and kept sending glances towards me like I would be able to tell him what had happened. I mimed out kissing and then he looked scared for his life.

"Jacob Black," my father said, surprisingly calm, "I know I gave you permission to date my daughter when she was younger but do you remember the conditions I gave you?" Now it was my turn to be confused.

"Yeah. You said that I couldn't touch her or you would injure me very badly, injure not kill. You also said that Emmett and Jasper will help. And finally you said that I was to ask you when I could go out on a date with your daughter, and that if I didn't you would feed me to the sharks, literally."

"Good. Now can you tell me where you went wrong?"

"I kissed her." My mom gasped and my dad went for his throat. "DAD," I yelled as my mother screamed "EDWARD!"

"What? I gave him clear rules. Now he has to suffer the consequences!" I began crying, not even fake crying, legit tears of despair that he may or may not kill _MY _Jacob. He let go of Jacob and ran to me not quite sure what to do. I never cry, at least not in front of anyone. He looked totally and utterly stunned, his fatherly instincts hadn't prepared him for tears. But my mom's instincts saw them coming and told my dad that they needed to speak, alone. They went into their room and Jacob came over to me tyring to calm me down.

By the time I was calmed down my parents were out of their room and my father was apologizing insincerely to Jacob for almost murdering him. Jacob accepted and we explained what had happened and that it totally wasn't planned, the kiss at least, we were going ot tell one another that day regardless of anything else. My dad seemed a little distraught that I was now dating someone. Jacob was glowing and my mom was telling me and Jacob to get out of the house so she could make sure dad hadn't gone into shock. We left as quickly as we could.

Jacob's POV

That was close to death for the werewolf. Edward flipped when Nessie let it slip that I kissed her. Once everything was settled we explained and left the house so Bella and Edward could do who knows what. We decided on going to the main house, I figured I could get a look of pure hatred out of Blondie when we told all of them.

"Auntie Alice? Uncle Jasper? Auntie Rose? Uncle Emmett? Grandma? Grandpa? Can you all come here," Nessie asked at regular tone knowing they would hear. They did, they ran into the room and were throwing questions at Nessie, wondering if she was OK and all of that stuff.

"I'm fine guys. I have something to tell you guys." They looked eager. She turned to me and stretched up onto her tiptoes to kiss me. Alice, Esme and Carlisle looked pleased. Rose and Emmett looked pissed. Jasper looked really nervous, then I remembered he could sense emotions. I broke the kiss off as quickly as possible. Emmett growled and looked as if he was going to pounce on me at any minute. "Uncle Emmett! Daddy said it's ok! And he already tried kiling Jake once today! Let's not go for twice," Nessie whined, even when she whined she sounded adorabe.

"Seriously? He agreed to this," Emmett replied, awestruck.

"Well, maybe not in so many words but he apologized for almost murdering Jake, especially once he realized that I really do love him. Like more than a friend. I cried and he broke."

"That's pathetic! I need to go and make fun of him now," Emmett chuckled.

"Probably not the best idea. Bella said they needed to be 'alone' for a while. You should probably wait," I warned him. Nessie looked as though she was going to puke, I think that maybe she had never realized they still had sex. She is so oblivious. Everyone went back to what they were doing though, Alice and Jasper playing chess, Blondie shopping online, Emmett catching up on scores still laughing, and Carlisle went back to a huge book while Esme started cooking. Good thing too, I'm starving. And apparently Nessie is too because she runs to the kitchen with me on her tail. That's the best thing about coming here so often, Emse's food is the best. Today our lunch consisted of homemade pizza, fresh salad, and for dessert, Nessie's favorite, pumpkin chocolate chip muffins. The best lunch there is. We both reach for the pizza first but Esme snatches it off of the table before our hands touch it saying, "Salad first, junk after." She was like the mother I never got to have.

Without complaining we reached for the salad. Once we finished with food we got slightly bored and decided to go to my house. "Do you want to run," she asked.

"Not really. Can we take your car? I like your car."

"Ugh, fine. Let's go." We jumped in her car and she went fast to get to my house. Just then I heard a wolf howl. Great. Wolf stuff now. "Nessie, do you think you could pull over. I hear Sam."

"Yeah, I will be waiting at your house? That OK?"

"Sounds like a plan, see you later," I said as I as gave her a quick peck on the lips and jumped out of the car, ready to phase. As I shifted I heard Nessie giggle, she loved watching me phase. As I ran into the forest I heard everyone telling me via wolf telepathy to stop thinking about Nessie. _Fine guys. Then Quil, stop thinking about Claire, Embry about Kim, Leah about Sam, he may not be your imprint but it gets on my nerves. Seth, you're actually being good today, keep it up. OK, now why did Sam want us to meet him? I don't have any ideas as to why he would want to speak with us._

_Hello Jake. I wanted to tell you that Charlie is coming back to town. He is eager to see Nessie. I don't know what to do about it, your dad has been trying to convince him to stay in Florida with Renee but he won't listen. Tell Bella and Edward please. Figure out a way to keep the secret without hurting Charlie. goodbye. _

I was in shock. Last I knew Charlie was perfectly happy and oblivious in Florida with Sue. Guess he got curious about Nessie. _OK guys, you just heard most of that right? Good._ _You guys go warn the Cullens while I go distract Nessie for a while. _

_Really Jacob? Ew! Stop thinking right now! Bye, _Leah thought as she ran away with Quil, Embry, and Seth on her tail, almost literally. I ran back to the house slightly freaking out. If those Volturi people found out Charlie knew about all of this stuff we would all be dead. Nessie included, I couldn't let her die, even if I was dead she should stay living. A world without Nessie would suck, a lot.

**Yay! Fun huh? Alrighty..now. Tell me whatcha think...reviews make klainebows. They also make me happy. The happier I am...the faster this story gets updated...**


End file.
